powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 35: Earth!! Help Us!
is the thirty-fifth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This is the fourth of a five-part storyline involving the Rigel Aura, now in the hands of Queen Ahames and leading to a massive crisis for the Changeman. Synopsis Ahames seals away the Changeman's Earth Force, leading to Yuma going insane when he believes they can retrieve it from the planet again. Plot The Changemen remember the battle in the previous episode, when the Change Robo managed to destroy Davon despite being trapped in a force bubble, thanks to the sacrifice of Nana's dragon and the possible manifestation of the Earth Force, when the land split open. Just then, Ahames shows up and commands another attack on them. Fending off the opponents, the Changemen summon the Power Bazooka to try and catch Ahames as she is fleeing, but her Hard Wall easily deflects the blast. She retaliates by blasting them with her Hard Attack, depowering the team. Ahames then orders the defenseless warriors to be killed, as they writhe in pain on the ground. Unable to fight, the heroes split up, each being pursued by a different assailant. Chased by Jella, Yuma jumps into a river, which carries him a bit upstream. As soon as he can get a breather, he starts wondering how will he and his teammates fight off Ahames and her increased power, when Jella accosts him again. Just as she is about to kill him, an earthquake starts, causing a rock slide which separates the Space Beast and the EDF officer. Yuma starts thinking that this, and the previous incident, are the Earth Force manifesting to help its endangered chosen warriors, and so he runs off searching for its source. Ahames, who was pursuing Hiryuu, quickly notices Yuma's intent and orders every Gozma enforcer to zero in on him. Despite his wounds and the relentless attacks, Yuma struggles to keep searching for the source of Earth Force. Another earthquake saves him again just as Ahames is about to kill him. In the EDF headquarters, Ibuki receives reports and communicates with Yuma, saying that the earthquakes are not the Earth Force. Yuma, however, insists that the Earth Force is there, trying its best to help out the Changemen, and tries to convince his teammates of this when they reconvene. Hiryuu informs him that the earthquakes are happening because the Earth's crust was shifting due to intense volcanic activity, but Yuma dismisses the notion. Shou notes that he is obsessed, but Mai and Sayaka are willing to believe Yuma, if only out of faith that things will turn out alright. When another earthquake starts, Yuma runs away again, seeking the Earth Force. He arrives at a volcanic rim, as the volcano erupts, and Yuma, disheartened, realizes what Hiryuu and Ibuki were talking about. This, however, only makes him grow more and more distraught, causing Hiryuu to knock him down, to snap him out of his stupor. In his despair, Yuma wonders whether they will ever be able to fight again and defeat Ahames if they really don't have the Earth Force to help them. Ahames suddenly appears and attacks them, awakening Yuma's resolve to fight until his body and mind give out. She uses her Hard Attack again on the team; however, it has the inverse effect, and they regain the ability to transform into Changemen. With renewed fighting spirit, they fight on, as Dragon relays a plan to the team: they get together and form the Power Bazooka, aiming at Gizan, whom Ahames promptly protects with the Hard Wall. But in the nick of time, they turn around and aim for Jella instead, destroying her. After Jella is enlarged, Ahames immediately shields the monster, preventing the Change Robo from attacking her. Jella and her attacks, however, are easily able to get past the Hard Wall, thus giving the team a very tough fight. Dragon, then, tells his team to destroy her before she goes back behind the force field, which they do first by fighting back and knocking her down with the Change Robo Flash as she crosses the force field to attack it, then by destroying Jella for good with the Super Thunderbolt. Standing before Bazoo, Ahames indicates that the energy that repowered the Changemen was not Earth Force, but instead the fighting spirit they had within them. As she vow to destroy them, Bazoo wonders how she will be able to fulfill that promise, understandably wary of his enemies' power. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): Guest Cast * : * : Notes to be added DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 4 features episodes 34-44. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda